FanGirl !
by yeppo1004
Summary: "sebenarnya kamu itu manis tapi sayangnya kamu itu seorang fangirl", "aku tidak mau pacaran dengan seorang fangirls","semoga yang menjadi jodohmu nanti adalah seorang fangirl" Ini Aku Hadiahkan Untuk Cho Kyuhyun Oppa untuk Ulang Tahunnya Yang Ke27. si Oppa Udah Tua. Moga Makin awet Sama Si Ming. RnR juseyo. , V


Author : Yeppo1004

Title : Fangirl !

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Summary : "sebenarnya kamu itu manis tapi sayangnya kamu itu seorang fangirl", "aku tidak mau pacaran dengan seorang fangirls","semoga yang menjadi jodohmu nanti adalah seorang fangirl"

Warning : Maaf Jika dalam FF ini ada menyinggung perasaan kalian. Mianhae. Dan Ff ni aku dedikasikan untuk Kyuhyun Oppa Yang ulang tahun pada hari Ini. sengilchukae !

No Bash No Flame No Copy Paste.

Sungmin Pov

Hahh aku merentangkan tanganku di depan rumah. Menghirup udara segar dipagi hari ini. baiklah aku siap berangkat kesekolah.

"eomma aku pergi dulu ne ?" teriakku dari depan pintu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota seoul menuju halte bis.

Aku duduk di bangku dekat halte sesampainya disana. Aku mengeluarkan headset dari dalam tasku dan memasangnya dikedua telingaku. Seseorang duduk disampingku dan langsung melepas headaset yang aku colokkan ke ponsel yang ada ditanganku. Alhasil membuat lagu yang aku dengar diponseku berbunyi sangat keras membuat orang-orang menatapku. Dengan cepat aku mematikan lagu yang aku putar tadi.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat orang yang pagi-pagi sudah usil denganku. Dan yang kulihat adalah wajah kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mendengar lagu super junior. Apa kau tidak bosan" tanya kyuhyun masih dengan tawanya.

Aku menatapnya bete "apa urusannya denganmu" tanyaku ketus. Yah ini sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Kyuhyun memang selalu menjahiliku hampir setiap pagi, dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengejekku hanya karna aku seorang fangirl.

"dasar fangirl" katanya sinis dan berjalan memasuki bis yang baru saja datang. Aku hanya diam, aku malas berdebat dengannya pagi-pagi. Aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam bis dan duduk di bangku yang kosong yang ternyata hanya ada disebelahnya. Tanpa menatapnya aku duduk disampingnya dan memasang headset di kedua telingaku yang tadi aku pegang. Aku tau sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan mengejekku dan menjelek-jelekkan orang yang aku idolakan.

Cho Kyuhyun teman kelasku, orang yang umurnya lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Dia berhasil lompat kelas karna kejeniusannya. Si maniak game yang menyebalkan Dan aku menyukainya dari kelas dua SMA sampai sekarang. Tapi dia selalu mengejekku , mengataiku karna aku seorang fangirl. Aku tidak tau alasannya kenapa dia sangat membenciku. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan ini sepertinya tidak bisa hilang walaupun dia seperti itu padaku.

...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku meringkas buku-buku pelajaran kedalam tas ku dan keluar dari kelas menuju perpustakaan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dikoridor kelas menuju sebuah ruangan yang sangat sepi pengunjung, perpustakaan. Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan tersenyum kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Mengambil majalah ceci dan mulai membacanya.

Membalikan halaman satu persatu mencari sebuah berita tentang idola favorit ku, super junior. Dihalaman terakhir tertera berita tentang suju, aku membacanya sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Belum selesai membaca, seseorang menarik majalah yang ku baca. Aku mendelik melihat orang itu yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun.

"Yak ! kembalikan majalahku ?" ucapku pelan, kalau aku tidak ingat ini diperpustakaan aku pasti sudah membentaknya karna mengganggu ritualku.

Dia melihat apa yang ku baca tadi dan tersenyum mengejek

"ya ampun Lee Sungmin, kau kesekolah itu untuk belajar bukan membaca majalah yang tidak penting ini"

"bukan urusanmu. Dan juga kau itu kesekolah untuk belajar bukan bermain dengan psp bodohmu itu" balas ku, yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kyuhyun.

"belajar ya tetap belajar, bermain game hanya sebagai hiburan"

"lalu apa bedanya denganku ?"

"tapi kau itu kan bodoh. Sedangkan aku jenius. Jadi kau focus saja pada pelajaranmu"

Apa ! dia mengataiku bodoh, dasar orang sombong mentang-mentang dia berhasil lompat kelas.

"bukan urusanmu, dan cepat kembalikan majalahku" aku mengambil majalah yang ada ditangan kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun dengan cepat menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Aku masih berusaha mengambil majalah yang ada ditangan kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku yang membuatku berhenti.

Degh degh degh

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahku bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku, ku rasakan semburat merah muncul dikedua pipiku.

Dia mengangkat daguku membuatku menatap matanya.

"sebenarnya kau itu manis, sangat manis" kyuhyun menatapku lembut membuat jantungku semakin berdetak dan wajahku memanas, malu "tapi sayang kau itu seorang fangirl" lanjutnya yang membuat wajahku menjadi semakin panas kali ini bukan karna malu melainkan marah.

Aku menatapnya tajam "apakah menjadi seorang fangirl adalah masalah buatmu, bagaimana jika yeojachingumu adalah seorang fangirl apa kau akan memutuskannya ? dasar aneh"

"maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak mau pacaran dengan seorang fangirl. Fangirl itu bodoh mencintai sesuatu yang semu, tanpa bisa menyentuh dan bertemu dengan idolanya, tanpa tau sifatnya, dan apakah cintanya terbalas atau tidak " ucap kyuhyun menatapku remeh " dan kau salah satu dari mereka, kau juga bodoh dalam urusan sekolah dan tidak peka karna terlalu memperhatikan idolamu itu" kyuhyun menatap ku dengan evil smirknya.

"itulah yang disebut cinta yang tulus. Walaupun kami tidak bisa menyentuh mereka, tidak bisa bertemu mereka, tidak tau sifat mereka, kami masih mencintai mereka. Mereka mencintai kami hanya saja mereka tidak mungkin menyebutkan saranghae kepada seribu orang secara satu-persatu. Makanya mereka mendirikan sebuah fansclub. Itu adalah bentuk kecintaan mereka terhadap kami. Aku buktikan padamu kalau aku tidak bodoh. Dan semoga yang menjadi jodohmu nanti adalah seorang fangirl" aku menatap kyuhyun tajam, setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkannya. Sekarang aku tidak perduli dengan majalah yang belum selesai aku baca. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata ini.

Aku tidak tau kenapa kyuhyun membenciku hanya karna aku seorang fangirls. Banyak fangirls disekolah ini tapi kenapa hanya aku yang dia benci. Aku menyesal karna sempat menyukainya.

...

"Ya ! jangan bermain game terus, cepat bantu aku" Sungmin membentak kyuhyun yang hanya duduk dimeja nya dan bermain dengan psp bodohnya itu.

"aku tidak mau. Ini semuakan gara-gara kamu" ucap kyuhyun tanpa melihat sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyapu kelas dengan gerutuannya yang pastinya untuk kyuhyun. Yah saat ini sungmin dan kyuhyun mendapatkan hukuman dari kim seongsangnim karna bertengkar saat pelajarannya.

Sungmin melihat kelas yang sudah bersih karna hasil kerja kerasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun, dia mengambil tasnya yang dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja.

Sungmin POV

Huh dasar kyuhyun itu, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti. Aku berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakiku dilantai koridor sekolah. lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu, memikirkan kyuhyun semakin membuatku emosi.

Aku melepas sandangan tasku, loh kok tasku terbuka sih. Aku mencari headset didalam tasku, tapi kok sepertinya ada yang hilang ya. Aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang hilang didalam tas ku.

Ommo buku fanfiction karanganku hilang , pasti terjatuh dikelas. Dengan cepat aku kembali kekelas, bisa gawat kalau kyuhyun yang menemukan buku itu. Dia bisa tertawa membacanya dan juga dia Pasti akan mengejekku. Semoga saja kyuhyun tidak menemukannya.

Tapi doaku tidak dikabulkan tuhan, saat sampai dikelas buku fanfic karanganku sudah berada ditangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri melihatku dengan senyum evilnya yang sangat aku benci itu sambil memegang buku yang aku cari.

"mencari ini " tanyanya sambil menunjukkan buku ku. tanpa menghiraukan perkataanya aku berjalan mendekatinya mengambil buku itu. Tapi kyuhyun mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tnggi membuat aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Hah salahkan saja tubuhku ini karna lebih pendek dari tubuhya.

Ah aku punya cara, aku menginjak kakinya yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Buku yang dipegangnya tadi pun tidak lagi diangkatnya dan aku segeraa mengambilnya. Namun dia menahan buku itu tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah. Aku juga menarik bukuku itu dan terjadi tarik-menarik antara kami berdua.

Prakk

Oh tidak buku fanfic karanganku sobek, bagaimana ini bahkan aku belum menyalinnya ke komputer. Ini semua karna kyuhyun. Aku menatapnya sinis

"jangan salahkan aku karna hal ini, lagipula karanganmu jelek dan itu pantas dimusnahkan" kata kyuhyun menatapku remeh. Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu membuat emosiku memuncak. Jelas-jelas ini salahnya, tapi masih tidak mengaku. Dan apa katanya, karanganku jelek, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah susah payah membuat ini.

Dengan emosi yang meledak aku melirik pspnya yang tergeletak dimeja. Aku mengambilnya dan mehempaskan pspnya kelantai membuat pspnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan "Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan ! kau menghacurkan benda yang sangat berarti bagiku" bentaknya dan menatapku marah.

Aku menatapnya marah bisa kurasakan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mataku "bagaimana rasanya. Benda berhargamu aku hancurkan. Seperti itu lah perasaanku saat ini. karangan yang kau bilang jelek ini sangat berarti bagiku" aku balas membentaknya

"Karanganmu itu tidak bernilai jika dibandingkan psp ku ini. apa kau tau bagaimana susahnya aku menghemat uang jajanku untuk membeli psp ku ini. Apa kau bodoh" bentak kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku hingga badanku membentur pinggir meja. Aku meringis kesakitan

"apa kau tau bagaimana susahnya aku membuat cerita dalam buku ini. apa kau tahu kalau karangan ini akan aku kirimkan ke perusahan penerbit yang akan menerbitkan hasil karyaku dan kau menghancurkannya. Kau yang bodoh ?" aku berteriak dihadapan kyuhyun. Kini air mataku merembes keluar.

"kau yang bodoh, sembarangan menghancuran benda milik orang lain, bodoh mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa kau miliki"

"ne aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh mencintai seseorang yang tak akan bisa ku miliki. Aku memang bodoh mencintai orang yang membenciku karna aku seorang fangirl. Aku bodoh mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah mencintai seorang fangirl. Aku bodoh telah mencintaimu, Apa kau puas " aku membentak kyuhyun dengan suara parau karna menangis. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia langsung diam mendengar perkataan ku.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku terdiam ditempatku berdiri, serasa ada paku yang menancap dadaku melihat sungmin menangis didepan mataku. Apa aku keterlaluan ? dan perkataan sungmin tadi membuatku terkejut.

"ne aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh mencintai seseorang yang tak akan bisa ku miliki. Aku memang bodoh mencintai orang yang membenciku karna aku seorang fangirl. Aku bodoh mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah mencintai seorang fangirl. Apa kau puas "

Ternyata selama ini sungmin mencintaiku, kenapa aku tidak sadar. Apakah aku terlalu cemburu melihat sungmin yang memperhatikan idolanya itu. Sebenarnya aku menyukai sungmin saat aku masuk kekelas ini dan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak suka dia mengabaikanku karna terlalu asik dengan dunianya itu. dan hasilnya aku selalu mengejeknya, dan mungkin menyakitinya dengan perkataanku. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan agar sungmin bisa melihatku dan tidak mengabaikanku lagi.

Ternyata yang bodoh itu kau kyuhyun, menyakiti seseorang yang sangat kau cintai.

Sadar sungmin telah pergi dengan cepat aku berlari menyusul sungmin, semoga dia belum jauh.

Kulihat sungmin menangis di taman sekolah, aku mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia sadar ada seseorang yanng mendekatinya. Dia berdiri melihatku dengan tatapan tajam dan jangan lupakan jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan apakah yang tadi tidak cukup" tanyanya sinis. aku menariknya dalam pelukankku, dia memberontak membuat aku semakin kencang memelukanya.

"mianhae" ucapanku membuatnya diam. Dia tidak lagi memberontak. Aku mengendurkan pelukanku, membersihkan air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan ibu jariku dan menatapnya.

"mianhae karna aku menyakitimu selama ini, mianhae atas semua perlakuan dan perkataanku, aku tidak membencimu karna kau seorang fangirl, aku hanya cemburu. Kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu dan idolamu sampai mengabaikanku. Dan aku benci itu makanya aku selalu mengganggumu, mengejekmu agar kau tidak lagi mengabaikanku. Aku memang tidak menyukai seorang fangirls tapi aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu sebagai Lee Saranghae" setelah mengucapka kata itu aku mendekatkan wajahku, mencium bibirnya.

Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataanku dan juga perbuatanku. Tapi semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Dia menatapku tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis yang mampu membuatku terpana

"maafmu aku terima. Jika kau mencintaiku sebagai Lee Sungmin berarti kau juga harus mencintai diriku apa adanya. Kau juga harus mencintai diriku yang seorang fangirl ini." katanya semangat. Kini air mata tidak lagi mengalir dipipinya.

"ne aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya dan mencintai dirimu yang tulus mencintai idolamu itu. sarangahae lee Sungmin"

"Nado Sarangahae Cho Kyuhyun"

End.

Akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic author yang ini. maaf jika meyinggung hati kalian para fangirl. Author juga seorang fangirl. Dan ff ini author buat karna ada temen author yang gak suka sama author karna author ngefans berat sama suju.

Mianhae jika menyinggung tolong jangan bash author ya. Dan gomawo udah baca ff auhor dan bisakah kalian tingalkan jejak #riview

Karena review kalian adalah spirit untuk author. ^,^

SARANGHAE


End file.
